Hijos del sol
by yukkochan2
Summary: Lo pongo como farscape ya que es como imagino que surgió la especie de Zhaan, es como un mundo paral·lelo a farscape y se trata de la historia de la creación de esa especie así que no es una continuación ni nada de eso. Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Tras años de investigación la humanidad ha conseguido grandes avances médicos, tecnológicos, farmacológicos… siempre vigilados de cerca de los consejos éticos, de la cúpula, un gobierno elegido por el pueblo, para el bien de pueblo y para la supervivencia del pueblo, formado por diez miembros distinguidos del pueblo.

En la primera era de la civilización copular el tejido gubernamental fundo el consejo ético, que lo constituían grandes magnates de los negocios junto a personas que eran valoradas como ética-mente correctas llamados los éticos. Los magnates aportaban el dinero capaz de desarrollar las actividades que permitían expandir los límites del conocimiento humano y los éticos tenían la labor, de poner límites a la experimentación llevada a cabo con ese dinero.

El sistema funciono bien durante gran parte de los primeros quinientos años hasta que el doctor y magnate Filarso Clo, empezó a desarrollar tecnologías sin el conocimiento de los éticos. Los avances hecho gracias a la elaborada investigación encubierta, llevó a Filarso a descubrir un avance que revolucionaria al mundo.

Al la década de investigación Filarso decidió presentar el prototipo de lo que el llamaba los chips de fotosíntesis, como el explicó delante de la cúpula, esta tecnología permitía a un ser humano vivir el doble de tiempo de la media, permitía al ser implantado que este no tuviera que respirar mas que de noche, y podía alimentar-se de metales y sales inorgánicas, que serian tóxicas para el metabolismo humano, Filarso consiguió convertir un ser humano en una planta.

Al oír las explicaciones del magnate, la sala cupular estallo en elogios ante el doctor y su descubrimiento, este era el mayor avance echo des de que empezó la era cupular, y aquí fue cuando el mundo se vino a bajo.

La aportación de Filarso fue aceptada por todos los magnates y éticos miembros de la cúpula que se dieron lujo de obtenerlo, sin pasar las pruebas de pre selección en humanos, muchos empezaron a inocularse el suero que contenía el chip fotosíntesis aun que Filarso que des de un principió pidió a la cúpula para hacer las pruebas necesarias, nunca hubiese imaginado que su descubrimiento, se podría haber se filtrado y mucho menos que seria capaz de afectar de forma tan brusca a los humanos que eran inoculados en un mes se sembró el caos.

Cada persona con el chip veía como su piel se transformaba y cogía un tono morado, que pronto se convertía en verde, a muchos les crecían raíces en la boca y se les secaban las mucosas, la piel se volvía tensa, aparecían estrías y en vez de descamación en la piel aparecía un tipo de psoriasis verde, muchos perdieron el cabello y adquirieron placas parecidas a hojas adheridas a sus cabezas, la sed de agua era insoportable, y cada vez se volvían mas estáticos, debido al progresivo avance de la mutación inducida en los humanos. Todos ellos murieron transformándose en un híbrido de árbol humanoide.

Secos y sin vida los cuerpos sirvieron para continuar la investigación del doctor Filarso que tras la formación de una nueva cúpula formada principalmente de trabajadores y magnates interesados en su descubrimiento, se pidió el permiso para seguir investigando obteniendo así el permiso para hacer las autopsias de las que se obtuvieron pruebas sobre como había fallado en su trabajo, y como enmendar-lo una vez solucionados los problemas, esta vez los adquisidores querían ver pruebas de su fármaco antes de acabar como los nueve miembros anteriores del consejo.

Los miembros mas bajos de la sociedad fueron elegidos como grupo de prueba para la nueva droga, el chip foto-sintético 2, en este caso la gente inoculada, fueron 1020 personas de los bajos fondos, 430 mujeres, 500 hombres, 30 ancianos, 30 adolescentes, 10 embrazadas, y 20 niños de distintas edades des de neo-natos hasta niños de ocho años.

Al inicio parecía haber-se solucionado el problema, los 1020 respondían de forma correcta durante al menos tres meses, al tercer mes se empezaron a notar los cambios producidos por el chip, las pieles se volvían de un tono azul, debido a no tener la necesidad de estar constantemente respirando, la sangre contenía mas CO2, los cabellos de volvían oscuros y laceo sus ojos se volvían verdes y morados debido a la clorofila acumulándose en estos, y la parte blanca de estos desaparecía mostrando solo el color del iris. Las capacidades de estos humanos, que fueron bautizados como generación solar-02, eran extraordinarias, tenían mas fuerza física, eran capaces de alimentar-se de cualquier material, orgánico e inorgánico, su temperatura era la ambiente, y su musculatura se desarrollaba de forma mas productiva. Sus órganos se acostumbraron a su nueva condición, y la supervivencia por lo general, murieron 28 de los 30 ancianos, parecía no verse afectada por su nueva condición.

Por fin Filarso Clo, había conseguido crear una nueva especie solo tenia que esperar a ver si eran capaces de transmitir su condición, para haber logrado su mayor logro. Aun así la vanidad lo transformó en el ultimo de los vestigios de la humanidad libre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

Era de noche y llovía cuando la trajeron. Estaba cubierta por una capa de color verde azulado muy oscura.

El capitán bruscamente, le quitó la capucha y descordó su capa. Vestía un traje fotosintético, ella era un ser artificial denominado fotosintético de casta delta, una aberración nacida de una unión entre un humano y un ser fotosintético. En ese momento ella parecía aterrorizada ante su situación, sabiendo con certeza cual seria su suerte, y algo en mi no tenia claro porqué su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

- Radón, lleva a la prisionera a la celda de contención, mañana la ejecutaremos antes del anochecer.

- Si capitán.

Xepho es mi capitán al mando, es un hombre rudo con aspecto mas bien desagradable, su cuerpo parece un armario empotrado, lleno de músculo y siempre vestido con el traje negro de capitán, su cabeza calva y sin cejas es un distintivo claro de su posición, pero además el posee unos rasgos duros y una quemadura de párpado a oreja derecha que hacen que su rostro parezca mas cruel. Sus ojos de un profundo dorado acompañan uno de los rasgos mas extraños que existen, el chip de batalla otorgado a los capitanes.

El camino hasta las celdas de contención fue largo. Un seguido de instalaciones de experimentación, salas de reuniones, pasamos incluso por delante de la cafetería, pero la chica recorrió cada metro sin dar problemas.

La verdad es, que por mucho que me lo repita a mi mismo no veo a estos seres repugnantes, como los describen los miembros de la cúpula, como una amenaza potencial para la salud pública y el bien social y aun que esta mal cuestionarse estas cosas, muchas veces no dejo de pensar en ello y me siento culpable por pensar incluso en hablar con ellos, mas que para dar ordenes.

Aun así he deseado en secreto saber de donde vienen, descubrir su procedencia podría ser determinante para comprender estos seres, aun que a los superiores no parece importar-les, supongo pues que ya lo sabrán

En cuanto llegamos a la celda ella se paro, se giró y me miro. Dios mio, sus ojos, sus ojos parecían un tejido verde y purpura, eran tan profundos, tan tristes, y entonces hable:

- Hemos llegado criatura, tienes miedo?

Ella con un filo de voz no pudo articular ningún sonido para responder y entonces empezó a llorar. La empujé, le tiré sus ropajes y cerré la puerta mientras ella se sentaba recostada a la pared, se vestía con la capa, se subía la capucha y empezaba a sollozar.

Me quedé allí de pie pensando en como no había podido contestar-me, por que solo me mostrava a mi sus sentimientos, si directamente no podía hablar, decenas de preguntas assolavan mi mente y yo solo podia seguir mirando como mostraba miedo y pena, como lloraba lagrimas, como se comportaba como un humano, y me pregunté que era, aparte de su aspecto lo que realemnte nos diferenciava.


End file.
